Toroko Warriors/Sakeena
Sakeena is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, being one of the twelve default playable characters in the game. She is an adventure-eager fangirl of the Muslim descent with the unique ability to bend metal to her will, which has very helpful uses in combat. She is also a fanfiction writer that constantly improves with time and she tends to ship nearly any combination regardless of gender or sexuality. Recently she has shown multiple signs of disdain for her religion, sometimes even violating it. Sakeena is a support character, although she has rather low stats all around, with a lack of any real advantages in strength, defense, or speed. To compensate, Sakeena functions notably well on any team, with her ability to seek out teammates using a heat sensor given to her specifically for this game and heal them. Thanks to her unique ability, she can help teammates escape traps by bending metal walls to let them free and hinder her foes by bending metal to trap them or otherwise block them off. Playstyle Sakeena is a rather short character with low weight, being one of the few of her kind. She has moderately-high jumps and a decent, but not high running speed. Her defenses and health are mediocre at best, and her offenses are kind of weak. Sakeena is more like the usual human being when one thinks about it, with no real obscure statistics. Hell, she's not even all that athletic although she can climb ropes with a kind of ease. However, Sakeenea's style is different from others', and in her case, these statistics do not necessarily matter although they do hinder her playability slightly. What does Sakeena specialize in, then? Instead of being a character that relies on statistics or ability to kill/harm foes, Sakeena's objective is to instead directly help out her teammates and hinder foes from progressing into her team's headquarters or keep foes from escaping their hideout. It is recommended that Sakeena has a single primary task out of three; to help her teammates escape lethal foes, prevent foes from appearing on her team's territory, or carry goods to teammates while trying to hold off foes. Good Sakeena players will be able to find that they can handle two of these tasks at once as long as their team doesn't struggle too much. Sakeena's health is low enough that defense is a priority she must take. The player should look around cautiously and activate her metallic shield with the shoulder buttons whenever opponents are around. As her offense is outright not good, she can't really fight back effectively, but no opponent can break her shield defense unless they have fiery attacks or flamethrowers. Her shield can only last so long, but she can move while this shield is active, allowing her to make quick getaways. Around allies, when she activates her shield, they will also have shields of their own, which is very helpful for them as they can use actually weapons against foes. If she is forced to use any sort of offense, Sakeena isn't without options. She is capable of forming metallic orbs around himself with the inner triggers and launching them at foes. These don't do much damage at all, but she can hit multiple targets at once since the balls auto-aim at them. This is about all she can do without using weak punch-kick combo attacks. While not a direct offense, she is capable of forming metal walls and shoving them -- she can force opponents into bodies of poisoned water or into lava, or off cliffs so they can suffer from fall damage. Her ability to control metal is so strong that she can overpower foes such as Quartz from her pushing. In addition to being able to control metal, she can create things out of her material with the bottom triggers and switch between objects using the special attack button. The player can make her create a sword, a shield, a whip, a wall, a bicycle, and multiple other things, although the player can only really pick from a list of things that the game provides for the player. Arguably the best thing though is her "Steel Hammer", which is rather difficult to use as it's really heavy and makes her controls a little slippery, but it can punch holes through steel and it can swing opponents to the ground for her allies to attack. The Steel Hammer is not a good weapon for offense, however. Despite Sakeena's lack of speed, she is very good at guarding her team's base from enemy attacks, as she can build metal walls to stop them from coming over and ideally shield powerful Corrina and and speedy Alcyone from their biggest threats, allowing them to control their battlefield. She is one of the best at delivering goods to teammates, as she can create metallic walls around her allies and let them chat while she supports them until they're ready to battle again. This isn't all she can do, she can go to enemy headquarters and utilize her abilities to cave her foes in with metal walls or break it up by bending the walls already there. Sakeena must realize that her worst enemy is actually Plato, who can bend metal back to its original shape and easily cripple Sakeena with poison or burn damage. If an enemy Plato is spotted, it's highly recommended to just run away, as she will not be able to handle him by herself and she requires help in defeating him. Coming back with a tricky character, such as Cosmetta or Ethereal, will give the chance to defeat him as he struggles with fighting characters with out-of-this-box strategies. However if forced to fight him alone, all Sakeena can really do is try to form metal walls to slow down his progression of getting her, but he can easily wipe them out. All in all, Sakeena lacks a lot of abilities, but she is a straightforward staple for almost any team: a reliable support member who can shield and heal her allies whenever it's necessary. She has a lot of obvious flaws; her stats are rather low and her speed is half-decent, meaning she can easily take a beating, but careful players that utilize her metal shield correctly and know their environment are more likely to succeed than those that don't. Sakeena works best with slower fighters, like Melissa and Oni, who struggle with keeping foes off their backs, but really appreciates those that can defend her, like Alcyone or Vespa. Sakeena's FINALE is "Shields Up!", where Sakeena concentrates her power into giving every one of her allies a shield as she erupts a series of metallic liquid from her body, spraying the whole field around her in mercury, foes being exposed to the poisons. The shields each last twelve seconds, but the mercury is there to stay. Sakeena's FINALE takes nowhere near as long as others' to charge up, when the player is ready to expose her foes to dangerous metal liquids or defend allies or both, she has the right ability to do just all that, regardless if it's just one of those things. Overall, while Sakeena suffers from being able to do anything besides team support, she is very powerful at what she's supposed to do, and is a great staple for any team. Teams without a Sakeena will find it very annoying to see one manage to break through their plans. Trophies ''Standard'' :"Aww, she's so cute! What is an adorable nerd like her doing on the battlefield? Sakeena is a fanfiction writer that has the weird capability of bending and controlling metal, which is her only superhero-like ability. Otherwise, she's pretty damn normal! She is of the Muslim descent, but has slowly begun to form a disdain for it, sometimes violating the Koran's teachings. While cute, don't underestimate her...she can be a pain in the ass!" ''Alt'' :"Unlike most of the fighters in the game, Sakeena is actually not that great of a powerhouse! Instead, her powers are used for supporting teammates! Utilize her metal bending skills to stop foes from overpowering her or her team, or give your teammates shields to defend themselves from highly powerful attacks. Hell, she can even bend metal walls and let her teammates get out of trouble! ''FINALE'' :"Sakeena's FINALE is "Shields Up!". This works far different than a lot of other FINALEs -- for one, she'll give all her allies shields for twelve seconds, and for two, a bunch of mercury will spill over the battlefield, rendering some areas permanently poisonous! Even though it's not really much of a FINALE per say, she can use hers a lot earlier than most opponents can, and it does limit where her foes can go. Give it a shot! Alts Trivia * Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages